Elemental Wolf Twins
by Runs With Shadows
Summary: Harry's old memories had been replaced but the reappearance of his fraternal twin sister brings back his old memories and old, forgotten powers. Will he destroy Voldemort, who is working for Aizen, with his sister's help, or will he die trying?
1. I Have A Sister?

Yay, it's crossover time! This was written cuz I wanted to mix together my two fave subjects in the writing world: Harry Potter and Bleach. I may not be able to update this one very often cuz I'm working on finishing My Not So Simple Love Life. In this story I am going to be using a few things from the story A New Life by darknessmolded, so no flames that I stole them, got it? I also changed how the academy looks.

ThAnKs! Caution: May contain yaoi!

Malfoy: Review! Or else. . .

* * *

Harry watched as the light left Cedric's eyes. He then ran to where the boy's immobile body now lay and knelt beside him. The emerald-eyed boy's head swiveled around to glare at the snake-like man that had just uttered the Killing Curse.

"You bastard!" the boy screamed and threw the Cruciatus(1) Curse at the laughing man. The curse missed the snake-like, white-masked man by a meer inch.

Voldemort only laughed harder and sneered at the 15-year-old, "Oh, I'm the bastard? Who was the one who let his friends get involved in your fight? You know, I think you're the bastard in this situation."

The raven-haired boy's eyes widened as he realized that was exactly what he had been doing. His friends could've gotten killed from all the dumb things they did.

Harry was shocked out of his thoughts by the man yelling at him to duel. He scrambled to his feet and clutched his wand in his right hand.

"Bow!" Voldemort spat at the boy.

The boy bowed slightly, never taking his eyes off the snake-like man. The man bowed and yelled the Killing Curse. Harry retaliated with an expelliarmus. Their spells made contact with each other; green and red coming together to create a brilliant gold connection. Voldemort's wand emit three snitch sized orbs, and Harry's one, into the air around the two. The three from Voldemort's decompacted to become the transparent figures of Harry's parents and Cedric. The one from Harry's was the form of a real girl in brilliant multicolored kimono. Her hair was waist length and snowy white, except for several different colored tendrils of hair. The colors were green, blue, red, yellow, gray, and black. And her eyes weren't a set color; they kept changing.

Her feet touched the ground to the right of Harry and she smiled while reaching for Harry's wrist. Harry gasped as her fingertips met his flesh, a strange memorie finvading his mind.

_The memory was of twins; young boy and girl, both about six years old. The boy with jet black hair and the girl with snow white hair. The two smiled at each other, showing off their longer-and-sharper-than-normal K9 teeth. They were playing in their shared room quietly until a shrill whistle filled their young ears until it caused them to cry out in pain. The next moment, Harry's parents ran in the room and told the two children to take the floo to their uncle Remmy's house and tell him and Uncle Grim to keep them hidden. The two children's eyes filled with pain and fear as another piercing whistle sounded through the house, closer this time. The children stood and ran to the fireplace in the next room, their speed inhuman. The boy took a handful of floo powder and held his twin sister's hand. They felt the pleasant warmth lick their skin and they both stepped into their Uncles' living room fireplace. They yelled for their Uncles and heard them run down the stairs, through the kitchen, and skidded through the doorway. The two men looked very similar to Sirius and Remus. They quickly plopped on their bottoms in front of the little six-year-olds._

_"What's wrong?" Uncle Remmy asked._

_The little twins' eyes filled with tears as they told the two men what their parents told them to say._

_"Are mommy and daddy going to be alright?" the girl asked, trying desperately to hold back her tears._

_The two men looked to each other and said, "They'll be fine." The children knew they were lying, but didn't want to say anything. The two children claimed one of their uncles' laps and calmed down. A few minutes later, the two were fast asleep in the two mens' laps. They carefully, but quickly, stood and carried the twins to the room they always used when they stayed with their uncles, and laid them in their beds. They both took a long look at their niece's and nephew's peaceful and innocent faces and sighed. They then walked out of the room and shut the door silently behind them._

Harry stared at the girl, recognizing her as his sister, Yuki. He had so many questions for his long lost sister but her expression said,_ '_Not now.'

"Tomari, Yuki," whipered Lily. The twins looked up at their mother, understanding Tomari as Harry's pack name. "You both need to get out of here. Use the portkey, go back to Hogwarts to trnsfer out, and go to Ollivander's; Yuki, you need a wand and Tomari, you need a stronger wand. When you get there, get the new wands and tell Ollivander you need to go to an elemental school. He'll understand and know the right school for you, okay?"

The two nodded and got ready to run to the Triwizard Cup.

"Hey, Harry," Cedric called. Harry looked at the now deceased boy.

"Will you take my body back to my father?"

Harry nodded and turned his head back to Yuki, who nodded, showing she understood. She ran to the lifeless body and grabbed its hand, then looked back at her brother and nodded.

The three spirits quickly crowded around Voldemort and Harry ran to his sister, linking arms with her and summoning the Cup to them. They felt the familiar pull behind their navals and disappeared. Voldemort screamed profanities into to foggy, night air.

* * *

So what do you think? Should I keep writing?

(1). I don't know how to spell dis.


	2. We Got A Plan!

Next chapter!

I own nothing except a bottle of clorox. And that's it.

Yuki: *glares at you until you REVIEW*

* * *

Harry and Yuki were suddenly in the middle of a large crowd, a crowd that was cheering for exactly 4.5 seconds before they realised there was another with Harry and Cedric. That, and the fact that Cedric was dead. Yuki stood and tried to smooth down her wrinkled kimono and scowled when the wrinkles came back.

Several aurors, who were men, stood and shot stunning spells at the teenaged girl. She caught them all in one hand and crushed the weak spells easily, and while she did this she glared what could only be described as not daggers, but spears. The poor, unfortunate men cowered under her unwavering gaze.

Cedric's father ran and knelt by his only son and cried into his hands.

Yuki looked at the crying man and was tempted for a moment to comfort him in any way she could. She didn't think it would help the situation if she tried. Instead, she walked to Dumbledore and pulled a scroll out of a pouch at her left hip, and gave it to the old man. His eyes widened as he read and he gaped like a fish.

When Dumbledore finished reading the scroll, he nodded to the young girl, and told a few of the aurors who attacked earlier to get Harry's trunks sent to Ollivander's and have the two teenagers sent there as well. The men rushed off to gather Harry Potter's trunk and owl.

Yuki smiled when Harry looked at her questioningly. She shrugs and silently calls her brother's firebolt to her. The broomstick was at her side in an instant. She felt the wood vibrate when she set her fingers on its surface, then she smiled. She looked to her brother, pleading with her eyes to ride it. His eyes lit up and he nodded. She smiled at him, then carefully sat on the broom, and let its power fill her. She sighed silently before she shot into the sky, straight for the castle.

The people on the ground watched her leave their sights quickly. They all turned to Harry to see him shaking his and chuckling at his younger twin. They were curious about the angelic-until-angered teen and about her connection with the-boy-who-lived but decided not ask.

"She's just like me; loves to fly and is wicked fast. No wonder she's my twin," Harry mused, unaware of the fact he just said his thoughts out loud. Everyone swung their heads around so fast, all of them almost got whiplash and as a whole they all yelled in astonishment, "She's your sister?" And as a plus the men who were sent to gather the belongings arrived to hear his little outburst.

Harry looked at all of them and, upon seeing their gaping mouths, started to giggle and then laugh like he just saw the funniest thing ever (which, technically, he did). The crowd closed their mouths and stared at him. They all stared to such an extent, they made Harry feel worried they all became statues.

Just at that moment, Yuki plummeted to the ground. She stopped her fall by pulling up on the broom and jumping off. The broom flew higher in the air and gracefully dropped as a light feather would. She caught the broomstick in one hand and held out a closed fist to her brother. He caught the small, round object as it fell from her long fingers. It was the golden snitch, but how she got it was a mystery; it should've been locked away with the rest of the Quidditch equipment. And she didn't even have a wand!

Her eyes twinkled like she knew a really funny joke no one else knew about. She turned to the old headmaster, tilted her head, asking silently if they could go.

The headmaster's eyes twinkled back and said, "The gates are opened and we will allow one of our professors Apparate both of you to Ollivander's. Severus will accompany you and supervise you in acquiring your wands. Miss, your parents have put away money for you when you would return; the goblins already know you are back and will open your account when you arrive at the bank. Ollivander is aware of the fact that you both need new wands and suggested a hand crafted wand in order to fully connect with your powers." The twins nodded, understanding fully what they were to do.

Yuki looked at the one she remembered from her brother's memories as Snape, smiling gently at the man, and to Harry's surprise, the tall man smiled back. Her smile grew wider as she walked to the man's side and wrapped her arm around his arm. She grabbed her brother as they walked to the gate, nearly dragging him because Yuki and Snape were walking so fast.

* * *

The walk to the gate out of the school was a rather smooth one, with a few rough spots; twice, Harry was smacked in the face with branches and stuck his foot in a hole once.

Once the trio got out of the gate, Snape sent the luggage to Ollivander's.

"Would you two like to go to Ollivander's first?" he asked them both. They thought for a minute and they both nodded. Snape grabbed Yuki's hand and Yuki grabbed Harry's hand, and just as Snape was about to Aparate to Ollivander's Wand Shoppe, he began to sink into the ground. He noticed Harry was not as frightened about the phenomenon as he was, but just as curious. Yuki squeezed both the men's hands and concentrated hard to get them to where they needed to go.

* * *

You like? Review!


	3. OUCH! That's Gotta Hurt

Key: _Harry's or Yuki's thoughts_

_Harry's-shared_

**_Yuki's-shared_**

* * *

The trio rose from the earth slowly. Two of the three were amazed that the trip was as fast as Aparating, but weren't that excited about having to be sore from it. The other was holding onto Snape and Harry, gasping for breath (coming out of her brother's wand was tiring enough as it was, but to teleport through the ground was even more exhausting).

Yuki's knees buckled under her and she blacked out. She didn't hit the ground, though; Harry swung her onto his back like he was going to give his little sister a piggyback ride. The two remaining conscious looked around and saw they standing in the front part of Ollivander's store.

The two kept looking around for the crazy old man that ran the wand shop when a voice came from behind the old man's counter.

"I knew I would be seeing you and your sister again. Tomari," the man said, using the raven-haired boy's pack name. Harry started slightly when he heard the old wandmaker's voice so close.

Snape turned so he was facing the old man.

"Then you know what we are doing here," Snape hissed, making it sound more like a statement than a question. Ollivander merely smiled his all-knowing smile and his ashy eyes sparkled. He reached under the counter and pulled out a palm-sized teal stone. They saw the teenaged girl stir in her sleep.

Ollivander motioned for them go to the backroom of the store, fully expecting them to follow like obediant animals.

They were soon in the backroom, the duet looking around at the cabinets and shelves full of jars and boxes.

Snape conjured a small couch in the corner, complete with a blanket and two pillows, where Harry set down his dozing sister and covered her with the blanket. He smiled when she tucked her slim arms under the pillow and rubbed her face on it.

_She looks so peaceful. I wonder what makes it so that she is so tense all the time, _the raven-haired boy thought. He made sure she was completely covered in the blanket, then turned back to the two men who were staring at the peaceful girl.

"So, what do we need to do here?" Harry asked, getting their attention from his sister to him.

The two men looked at Harry, seemingly surprised the boy was there. He raised an eyebrow at them and walked to the table that stood in the middle of the room. Sitting on the table were two vials filled with a lavender liquid.

Ollivander saw his costumer eye his trance inducing potion warily. The old man quickly explained it to the young teenager. He finished by handing one of the small vials to the boy and said encouragingly, "Bottoms up!"

Harry took the cork off the top and gulped it down. He was sure it was going to taste like. . .well, like an 'unspeakable' object. But to the teen's surprise, the potion was minty and, in all honesty, undeniably delicious.

Harry's vision blurred around the edges and that vision tinted lavender. He felt a warm in his body until it left. He felt the warm in the cupboard in the corner opposite his dozing sister. He reached out, trying to open it and, upon not being able to, he brought his finger to the ward and shattered it. There was a loud explosion as the ward fell away, an explosion that woke up Yuki. Ollivander quickly stripped the rest of the cabinets of their wards in a single sweep of his wand.

Upon hearing her yawn, the two men turned to make sure she wasn't hurt; she wasn't. In fact, as she had been asleep, she built a strong barrier around herself, so the two men couldn't even get within four feet of her.

Yuki looked around and found her brother walking silently around the room, opening the now unwarded cupboards and pulling out several jars and vials. She jumped off the couch and three feet higher than the couch, and then landed gracefully on her bare feet. She walked up to the table and watched as her brother put the last vial on the table. Then she put his arm on her shoulder before he began to fall and helped him to the couch, sitting him down and pointing to couch in a way that meant 'stay.'

She went back to the table to see what her brother felt most connected to, even though she already had the feeling that she already knew what her protector was drawn to.

On the table were two jars, two vials, and a 12 inch long, one inch wide peice of white wood. The jar was covered in a small cloth, so the object inside was unseen, but not unknown to the snow girl. In one vial was a murky gray liquid that swirled at her touch; Basilisk venom, the most deadly venom in the magical world. But in the other was a different liquid; it was red like blood, but it didn't act like any kind of blood she or her brother had seen or heard of before. She watched as it moved towards her and talked to her in hissing words.

"_You are like the boy. What are you? The boy was too out of it to tell me, so why don't you. And don't ignore me; I know you can understand me and I know you can speak my language, even though you don't speak the same language as you 'Protector' as you see him. And one other question: How long will you last by holding in your powers? Because by using your earth ability to get here, you could have lost control and killed the males," _the blood spoke to her in the language of the snake.

"_My species is none of your concern, so why do you ask? And how dare you speak to me that way!" _she hissed back with a strange accent to her words. Then, without waiting for the answer, she slammed the vial down on the table, hurting the table more than the vial. She began to shake angrily. Her eye color was a bright amber and her hair flaired out around her. The two adults tried to get to the young snowy girl to calm her down, but the two were slammed into a wall, knocking down several shelves and cracking the stone walls.

Harry saw the seriousness and, in an instant, he dodged through her shield and wrapped her in his arms. His clothing smoked. Her skin was hot enough to melt glass.

Harry held her tighter, feeling her skin get cooler and cooler and her body become still and limp in his arms.

* * *

Five hours later, the backroom has been repaired. More or less. Mostly less.

"Should we discuss which school the two of you would like to go to?" Ollivander asked wearily as the three sat on a couch he had conjured next to Yuki's couch. Harry nodded after a few moments hesitation.

"Lovely! Now what are your preferences for your new school?" Ollivander asked cheerily.

_**If that old man doesn't stop being so god damn cheery all the time, I swear to Corellon Larethian(1) that I will kill him slowly and as painfully as possible,**_ Harry heard a female voice resounded through his mind. At first, he was shocked and then laughed aloud when he realized it was his sister. Ollivander and Snape both gave him a funny look.

_Can't argue with you there; even though he is here to help us out, he can be a little irritating sometimes,_ Harry replied. He saw a mental image of a very deep scowl. Then the image changed to a hopeful expression then she said, _**Tell him we want to go Ga'tarie Academy; I'll explain later.**_

"We want to go to Ga'tarie Academy, if you don't mind," Harry said with a straight face. Well, it _was_ straight until Ollivander's jaw hit the floor, then Harry found it hilarious and laughed until he was gasping for air.

When the old man finally picked up his jaw, Harry was finished laughing.

"Well, okay then. But first, I'm going to have to contact the headmaster first to test you for any elemental abilities. And since we already know you sister has the elements air and fire, so we won't have to test her. We are going to have to put limiters on her though and it's likely we're going to have to put some on you, too," the old man tried to say evenly, but failed. Miserably.

_**Serves the bastard right,**_ Yuki muttered.

_Yep,_ Harry agreed.

Harry watched the old wandmaker reach into his robes and pull out the teal stone Harry saw earlier. He heard Yuki shift in her sleep, which wouldn't have been too strange, but she hadn't moved an inch since she passed out.

He looked back at Ollivander in time to see the stone disappear from the old man's hand in a small flash. Only seconds later another flash of light and standing before them were two people; one looked twenty with gravity-defying hair, pointed ears, and teal eyes, and the other looked older, perhaps twenty-five, bright orange hair, and liquid amber eyes.

* * *

Did you like? I could've made it longer but I dun wanna. So nighty night!


	4. New Wands!

From chapter three-(1). its one of the elven gods

You know what, from now on I'm not even going to put up those things to explain parts of my writing; you can just figure it out yourselves! *turns to walk away and runs into a wall* Ouch! GODDAMMIT! WHO THE HELL PUT THAT THERE?

* * *

"Hello, I'm Headmaster Ichigo Kurosaki and this is Professor Toushiro Hitsugaya. How do you do?" the orange-haired man, or Headmaster, smiled kindly. He shook Snape's and Harry's hands warmly. Professor Hitsugaya extended his hand to Snape and slowly towards Harry, as well.

Harry took one look at the teal-eyed man and shot to his feet, placing his right hand around the professor's throat. He slammed the man to the floor. Harry's eyes had changed from emerald green to a light gold color that made him look even more fierce. He bared his elongated K9 teeth at the man pinned under him.

"Oops! Forgot to warn you two; when you have the Alpha males of two different tribes in the same room, you are inevitably going to have a fight. My apologies for not warning either of you," Ollivander, _obviously_ amused.

_**Tomari!**_ Yuki screamed in his mind, making the raven-haired boy to flinch. **_Let him go now!_**

Harry hesitantly let go, leaving the professor rubbing his soon-to-bruise-soon-to-heal neck. He glared angrily at the white-haired man. The professor's clothing smoked near the neckline.

"If my sister hadn't told me to let you go, I would have killed you in an instant," Harry growled. Toushiro gave him an odd look and dropped his hand. Then his face cleared as he thought about the reason why his sister didn't want him to rip the white-haired man to pieces. The problem was, he didn't get one.

**_Well, if I told you, brother, I would spoil the surprise,_** she said haughtily, then stirred in her sleep. It seemed she was having trouble awakening from her slumber.

The two men's attention turned to the sleeping figure on the other couch. She rolled over so she was facing away from the couch back. The white-haired man's jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"Y-Yuki?" he breathed. He stumbled slightly to the sleeping girl's side and received a low growl from Harry. Apparently the young cub didn't trust this professor.

The snowy girl's hands clenched and unclenched her hands several times. She stretched, her fair feet sticking out from under the blanket in the process. She smiled at the men who were watching here warily, then she turned her smile on the Headmaster. Her face scrunched up when she opened her eyes to an extremely brightly lit room. Her eyes were stuck in a state of sparkling emerald green.

"It seems _you_ haven't changed much in the past few years, huh?" she smirked in a bell-like voice, an unidentifiable accent caked thickly in her words. Snape and Harry looked shocked. Everyone else looked amused.

Yuki laughed, "What's the matter? Have you never heard a female voice before?" The two looked even more shocked (if that is humanly possible).

Ichigo smiled at her. He walked over to her to hugged tightly, kissing both her cheeks, and saying how much he missed his little deviant pupil. Toushiro soon was dragged into the little group hug, despite his loud protests.

"I've missed you guys, too! It's been 5 years already, and neither of you have changed!" Yuki smirked. "And you, Ichigo, still need to learn the meaning of a _comb_. As do you, Toshi," the young girl said innocently, patting each of the men on the head lovingly. The two scowled at the teenage girl.

"Just because you helped us out with a very nasty case, that doesn't mean you have to patronize us. _Or_ our amazingly good looks." Toshiro and Yuki laughed as the orange-haired man struck a very modelistic pose.

"More like 'lack of.' You do remember that little incident seven years ago. You should remember; they were your pants." Ichigo's face turned an unattractive tomato red. Explanation: the timing of one of his little fireball projectiles left him with less fabric and even less imagination.

Someone chuckled near them. They all turned to see a red-faced Ollivander; he was trying extremely hard not to burst out laughing. His efforts went horribly wrong when Yuki winked devilishly at him, at which his peals of laughter were being heard all the way down to the street. All of those who heard decided to send blank glances at the old man's wand shop.

"Hey, I was younger then!" he yelled indignantly.

"You're a high elf; there is nothing young about you." Ichigo's face went from embarassed to mildly annoyed.

At that particular moment, Harry coughed loudly in order to get everybody's attention back to the matter at hand.

"Are we going to be able to get into Ga'tarie Academy or not?" Yuuki scowled at her rude older brother.

Ichigo and Toushiro looked at each other momentarily before nodding.

"You will both be going to our academy. But first, Yuki needs her own wand and you both need power restricters to keep your powers from lashing out at unsuspecting victims, as I'm sure Toushiro has already learned." The teal-eyed man glared at his friend.

Everyone (except Snape) laughed at the orange-haired headmaster's expression when his clothes started to freeze over.

"Well, shall we start getting your wand ingredients together, Miss Yuki?" Ollivander asked pleasantly, after he stopped laughing.

Yuki nodded before walking to the table. She grabbed the palm-sized vial that held the trance inducing liquid and topped it off in one gulp. Her little audience watched as her eyes turned a dull gray and glazed over. She had a content smile that played her features like a harp. She first glided to a cabinet opposite the couch she had been sleeping on and pulled open the door, taking the piece of wood right the hinges and dropping it on the floor. She pulled out a jar covered in cloth and a small jar holding a marble-sized scale that sparkled brightly in he dim light. Then she went to another cabinet and ripped the door off before reaching in to bring out a small wooden box. Yuki moved toward a shelf and lightly touched each object there before moving on to the next shelf.

She walked to the last shelf in the room and touched the things that moved a little away from her touch, as if afraid. She came to the end and just stood there like she was trying to figure out where she should go next. She stayed in that same spot for five minutes before she turned around and sat in the middle of wood floor. Her large gray eyes closed while she slowly rocked from side to side, humming a strange tune that sounded otherworldly to all in the room. All except for one, that is.

Toushiro stood up from his perch on the arm of the couch and walked over to the humming trickster only to sit down across from her in the same position; legs crossed in a pose similiar to one who is meditating.

His deep male humming mixed beautifully with Yuki's bell-like sound, creating a quiet buzz around their swaying figures.

Soon Ichigo joins them and hums along with the two on the floor, turning the slow, sweet melody surreal.

Snape looked to Ollivander to ask what the three were doing, but was smothered the question when he saw the strange, maniacal glint in the man's silver eyes.

Harry was the last to join the ones sitting in a triangle on the floor; His very being was being pulled toward the sources of humming. He sat down in the space that Ichigo made and began humming a different tune. The harmony; the icing on the cake; the finishing touch.

Snape found himself gently swaying to the music that filled the air. His onyx eyes shot to the man on his left only to see the old man swaying as well.

Finally, three four on the floor stopped humming. All eyes fell on the only female in the room.

Her eyes opened to reveal pure white eyes that had a gleaming sheen to them. She placed both of her small hands on the wooden floor in front of her and cracked it. The three sitting in the circle swept the pieces of slivery board away from the area surrounding her hands.

The five men watched her hands slip into the bare, brown earth. Her slender, alabaster arms disappeared in the mineral rich soil. Her arms stopped their decsent at the crease of her elbow.

The muscles in her upper arms clenched and her arm slowly freed itself from the earth. In her hands were two objects: a long, silvery metal that shimmered in the light and a foot-and-a-half long katana. There were was a gasp of amazement from Snape.

Yuki's eyes closed slowly. When they opened they were a green that looked exactly like Harry's own large emerald orbs. She smiled down at the objects in her hands, then she tossed the unidentifiable metal at Ollivander, who almost dropped it. His curious eyes examined the beautiful metal carefully.

"I take it this is going to be for your wand?" he asked. The teenager gave him a look that clearly said 'Is that really a hard question?'

"Okay, then. I will get to work on both of your wands and during this time, I suggest you two get power suppressors. Just in case," he said to the twins on the floor. The two nodded and stood up. Harry and Yuki then helped the two still on the floor to their feet.

"Well, let's get those power suppressors and then get to the Leaky Cauldron, shall we?" Ichigo said brightly, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. It isn't everyday you get to put power limiting devices on two of the most powerful witch and wizard in the world.

Toushiro, Ichigo, Harry, and Yuki walked to the door and left. But not before Yuki could give Snape a hug. He smiled at her as she ran to catch up with the other three.

* * *

There! I got it all down! Anyone want to celebrate with a drink? ;D

jk. . . maybe


End file.
